1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to exercise, and in particular, to a mobile device and method for helping exercise using a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people like to listening to music while exercising. However, with current technology, a user must manually manipulate a music player in order to adjust speed and volume of the music. As the user increases the intensity of his/her exercise, he/she must adjust the music play accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved mobile device and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.